Frozen Feels
by Zakuro Kagame
Summary: Elsa rentre enfin chez elle après plusieurs années d'absence. Elle y retrouve sa soeur, Anna, ou la personne qu'elle avait jusqu'à maintenant le plus cherché à fuir. [Yuri] [OneShot] [Elsa x Anna]


Frozen Feels

Le vent frais venait fouetter ma peau glacée alors que tombaient les premiers flocons de l'hiver. Le sol à peine gelé se voyait peu à peu recouvert d'une légère couche de poudre blanche, illuminée par les quelques réverbèrent qui éclairaient les rues. L'eau des fontaines se transformait en incroyables sculptures de glaces à la fois mystérieuses et agressives. L'hiver était vraiment ma saison préférée, j'avais l'impression d'être à ma place dans ce nouveau paysage hostile et éphémère qui avait le don de m'apaiser. Cela faisait maintenant deux ans que je n'étais pas revenue dans cette ville, que je n'avais pas marché dans cette rue, ou que je ne m'étais retrouvé devant la porte de cet appartement. Rien avait changé, elle avait toujours cette intense couleur rouge qui se reflétait presque sur chaque flocon qui flottait par là, donnant cette impression d'être déjà à Noël. Cette année, j'avais décidé de passé cette période festive avec ma famille, mais la sensation qui me traversa au moment même où mon poignet frappa la porte me laissa le sentiment amer que j'allais bientôt le regretter.

La porte s'ouvrit sur sa silhouette qui me semblait plus grande de quelques centimètres que la dernière fois où j'avais posé les yeux sur elle. Même ses quelques mèches rousses qui retombaient sur ses frêles épaules à peine recouverte d'un t-shirt semblaient plus longues que la dernière fois. Et elles pouvaient l'être, car cela faisait deux ans que je ne l'avais pas vue.

« - Tu aurais au moins pu prévenir, Tante Ingrid sait que tu es rentrées ? »

Mais la jeune fille ne me laissa même pas le temps de répondre qu'à peine son regard posé sur moi, elle m'avait tourné le dos en me faisant signe d'entrer. J'entrai dans la pièce, trainant mon sac derrière moi, observant chaque recoin comme si je la découvrais pour la première fois. L'effet était d'ailleurs le même, bien que tout soit comme avant. Rien n'avait changé à l'intérieur non plus, pas même le comportement de ma propre sœur à mon égard.

« - Tu es toute seule ? Osais-je demander en ne voyant personne d'autre m'accueillir.

\- Tante Ingrid travaille souvent tard, parfois toute la nuit. Elle est très occupée, me répondait sèchement ma sœur.

\- Anna…

\- Ta chambre est là où tu l'as laissée, tenait-elle à me préciser en disparaissant dans la sienne. »

Je pouvais sentir l'air tout entier se refroidir à chacune de ses paroles, à chacun de ses gestes, alors qu'elle n'osait me regarder autrement que de son regard accusateur comme si j'étais coupable d'un crime. Mais étais-je coupable ? Certainement. Je l'avais abandonnée en préférant m'en aller étudier à l'étranger. Même bien avant cela, cela faisait tellement longtemps que ma sœur et moi étions devenues des étrangères que je ne me souvenais même plus quand les choses étaient-elles devenues ainsi. C'était surement à la mort de nos parents. Anna et moi étions orpheline, Papa et Maman étaient décédés dans un accident de voiture alors que j'avais seulement dix ans, et elle n'en avait que sept. Notre tante Ingrid, la sœur de notre mère, nous a recueillies avec tout l'amour qu'elle pouvait nous offrir malgré son travail qui lui prenait tout son temps. Rien ne fut jamais comme avant. A ce moment là, Anna et moi avons cessé d'être les sœurs fusionnelles que nous étions.

Je m'affalais sur mon lit toujours plié au carré en me laissant aller à mes pensées. Mon retour à la maison n'avait pas vraiment eu l'effet escompté, bien au contraire. Ma chambre aussi était restée comme elle était avant mon départ, même la poussière avait été faite régulièrement, surement par notre tante. Contrairement à la rousse, Ingrid avait été très heureuse que je l'appelle pour l'informer de mon retour pendant les fêtes. Elle arrivait à comprendre ma situation, ou du moins j'osais l'espérer… La seule personne qui m'en voulait ici, c'était Anna. J'étais maintenant convaincue que revenir ici était une mauvaise idée.

« - Elsa, le dîner est prêt ! »

J'avais du m'assoupir quelques instants quand ma sœur me réveilla en frappant à la porte et en criant mon nom, peut-être ma tante était-elle rentrée. J'avais tort, la seule personne que je trouvais dans la cuisine était ma cadette, une louche près de ses lèvres roses finement dessinées. Sa peau était presque aussi pâle que la mienne, recouverte par quelques taches de rousseur qu'elle détestait tant mais qui selon moi la rendaient encore plus belle. Ses cheveux étaient relevés en chignon sur sa tête et laissaient apercevoir sa nuque. Je me ressaisissais, bannissant ces quelques pensées loin dans mon esprit avant de m'asseoir à table alors que j'avais envie de fuir à l'autre bout du monde. La jeune fille servit deux assiette de riz au curry, un plat que j'affectionnais particulièrement, et en déposa une dans le micro-onde sur le meuble de la cuisine. Avait-elle fait exprès de cuisiner ce plat ? Je n'arrivais à discerner aucune autre émotion que la rancune dans ses yeux bleus qui me fixaient maintenant depuis plusieurs minutes et me mettaient mal à l'aise.

« - Merci, Anna, fis-je plutôt gênée. Tu es devenue une vraie femme d'intérieur, continuais-je malgré moi. »

Anna soupira à cette remarque, comme si elle était blasée ou vexée de celle-ci. Je ne sus ce qu'il m'avait prit de sortir de genre de remarque bateau qu'on ne sortait plus au vingtième siècle. Quelle idiote faisais-je. Je me sentais nerveuse.

« - Enfin, je veux dire… que tu as bien grandis.

\- Je ne suis plus une enfant Elsa. Tu le saurais si tu n'avais pas quitté la maison. Ou peut-être pas. »

Elle avait entièrement raison, mais sa dernière remarque me glaça le sang dans un reproche loin d'être dissimulé. Je n'étais pas sûre de comprendre ce qu'elle insinuait, parlait-elle toujours de mon départ ?

« - Je ne pouvais pas refuser l'Université d'Oxford, Anna, même si elle se trouve dans un autre pays, et…

\- Oxford ? C'est juste un prétexte, me coupa-t-elle. A quand remonte la dernière fois que tu es rentrée ? C'était à Noël, il y a deux ans ! Tu es restée une semaine et tu es repartie ! Et là fois d'avant tu n'étais pas rentrée depuis trois ans à part ces deux semaines en été que tu as passée enfermée dans ta chambre à travailler ! Trois ans Elsa ! »

La rousse serrait les dents, tellement fort, que j'avais presque peur que sa mâchoire ne cède. Elle reposa violement ses couverts sur la table, mourant d'envie de m'en planter un dans la gorge, et déserta la pièce en me jetant un dernier regard de haine qui me transperça le cœur. Que pouvais-je lui répondre ? Devais-je la rattraper ? Je m'en sentais juste incapable. Depuis mon départ de la maison à ma majorité, je n'avais fais qu'éviter au maximum de revenir ici. J'avais vraiment beaucoup de travail, cela faisait-il de moi une sœur indigne ? J'aurais peut-être du faire plus d'efforts que quelques conversations skype avec elle et ma tante quand mon emploi du temps me le permettait… Le travail, je ne vivais plus que pour ça. J'avais ce besoin d'être la meilleure, je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'échouer, et puis… cela m'occupait assez l'esprit pour ne pas avoir à penser à d'autres choses… J'étais brillante, et c'est pour cela que Tante Ingrid avait accepté que je parte étudier si loin, et que personne n'avait osé me retenir ici, pas même Anna. J'étais brillante… alors pourquoi me sentais-je si stupide et si honteuse…

Je me tenais debout devant la porte de sa chambre qui se trouvait juste en face de la mienne, puis frappait. Aucune réponse ne vint réconforter mes oreilles, alors je recommençai plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce que ma jeune sœur ne daigne me répondre.

« - Va-t-en Elsa ! Retourne en Angleterre ! Tu t'y sens si bien ! »

J'avais cette amère impression de me revoir bien des années plus tôt… A la mort de mes parents. J'avais souffert de dépression pendant au moins cinq ans, où je passais absolument toutes mes journées enfermées dans ma chambre quand je n'allais pas en cours. Pendant combien de temps l'avais ainsi rejetée ? Elle n'avait que cinq ans et je l'avais complètement abandonnée. C'était normal qu'aujourd'hui elle m'en veuille autant. Je l'avais rejetée, puis avais fuit tellement loin. C'était juste une ado et moi j'étais à peine majeure. J'avais préféré m'enfermer dans une cage de solitude qui me glaçait que d'affronter la réalité. Tout aurait pourtant pu changer à la fin de mon premier cycle d'étude, j'aurais pu choisir une autre université et rester ici. J'avais tellement hésité la dernière fois que j'étais rentrée pour Noël, mais la semaine passée avec elle m'avait encore plus poussée à fuir… Anna était ma sœur, mais j'avais cessé de la voir ainsi depuis bien des années maintenant. Nous étions maintenant des inconnues, et elle était devenue une jeune femme que je m'attardais parfois à regarder de façon trop insistante. Et rien que d'y penser me donnait envie de refaire mon sac et de sauter dans un taxi pour l'aéroport. Mais je ne pouvais pas encore la décevoir, cette fois je devais faire l'effort d'être présente. Je devais mettre mes pensées étranges de côté, et peut-être qu'elles finiraient par disparaitre d'elles même. C'est du moins ce que j'espérais.

Je retournai dans ma chambre bien obligée d'admettre que je n'arriverai pas à lui faire ouvrir cette porte, et peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi d'ailleurs. Je m'asseyais à mon bureau, me torturant l'esprit comme l'habitude que c'était devenue à chaque fois que je rentrais. Il fallait que je m'occupe l'esprit. Heureusement pour moi, l'université ne nous laissait que peu de répit durant les fêtes, et j'avais pas mal de boulot, dans lequel je me plongeai aussitôt, attrapant ma paire de lunettes au passage. J'étudiais l'histoire, et songeais à faire une thèse après, encore hésitante. Trois ans de plus en Angleterre… Peut-être que cela me laisserait le temps de faire de l'ordre dans mes idées.

J'étais concentrée sur mes travaux depuis maintenant au moins une heure, peut-être deux. Je n'avais pas vu le temps passé, je n'avais d'ailleurs même pas prêté attention à la porte de ma sœur, maintenant déverrouillée. Ni à la mienne rester grande ouverte quand je sentis soudain ses bras fins m'entourer le cou et sa présence derrière moi. Je pouvais sentir sa poitrine se soulever à rythmes réguliers contre mon dos. Mon cœur se figea pendant quelques minutes. Mon stylo m'en échappa des mains pour aller rouler sur le sol alors que son étreinte se resserrait sur moi.

« - Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Souffla-t-elle à mon oreille alors que mon cœur s'emballait.

\- Je travaille… Répondis-je gênée.

\- Tu as toujours du travail, soupira-t-elle. »

L'espace entre mon dos et son corps se remplit à nouveau de vide, à mon plus grand soulagement. Pourtant une part de moi ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être déçue que ce rapprochement prenne fin. Anna était une seconde le feu, et l'autre la glace. Tantôt agressive, d'autres fois plus douces… J'avais l'impression que mon cœur faisait l'ascenseur émotionnel quand j'étais auprès d'elle. Elle ne ressemblait plus du tout à l'enfant que j'avais laissé derrière moi lors de mon premier départ. Elle avait tellement changé. Son visage était plus dessiné, ses traits plus fins. Sa peau douce et claire faisait ressortir ses yeux bleus-ciel. Et ses lèvres roses accompagnées de quelques mèches de cheveux roux qui revenaient sur son visage… Je me maudissais silencieusement d'avoir ce genre de raisonnement alors qu'elle se tenait face à moi, mais son regard m'hypnotisait.

Nous avions déjà eu ce genre de rapprochement auparavant. C'était peut-être pour cela que j'avais développé ce genre de pensée à son égard. Elle était juste une jeune femme, dont j'ignorais quasiment tout, mais dont j'aimais la présence entre deux reproches. J'avais appris à la voir différemment, ou plutôt cela s'était imposé à moi. J'avais parfois l'impression qu'elle me détestait, ce qui me faisait tellement souffrir, et parfois l'impression qu'elle me voyait quand même comme sa sœur aînée, ce qui me brisait aussi le cœur. Je me retrouvais dans une situation insoutenable et incompréhensible, où la seule solution qui s'était présentée à moi était de fuir très loin d'ici. Mais cela n'avait pas du être très fructueux à en juger par la chaleur qui commençait enfin à s'estomper dans mes joues surement inhabituellement roses.

J'avais besoin d'une pause, d'une très longue pause, loin de mon travail, loin d'Anna. Je décidai d'aller prendre un bain. Il n'y avait pas de baignoire dans l'appartement étudiant que je louais à Oxford, c'était un des plaisirs que je ne pouvais m'octroyer qu'ici. Mon teint était aussi pâle qu'un caché d'aspirine mais il mettait mes yeux azurs en valeur. Je détachai ma longue tresse que j'avais l'habitude de faire afin de libérer mes longs cheveux blonds et de m'installer dans l'eau parfaitement chaude. Le silence régnait, j'entendais les quelques goutes d'eau tomber du robinet et résonner à travers la pièce. Ces quelques moments dé répit me faisaient du bien, mais me ramenaient vite à l'évidence. Je rougissais chaque fois que j'entendais les bruis de pas de la rousse derrière la porte, la peur au ventre qu'elle n'entre dans la salle de bain. Elle m'avait déjà vu nue bien sûre, même si c'était il y a au moins dix ans, mais c'était ma sœur, je n'avais aucune raison d'être gênée, en théorie… Il fallait que je me rende à l'évidence, elle occupait un peu trop mes pensées, et même ce qui devait être à l'origine un moment de détente fut bien vite perturbé. Je préférais sortir et me rhabiller avant de m'endormir et de tomber malade.

« - Anna ? Fis-je en cherchant ma sœur dans l'appartement. La salle de bain est libre tu peux… »

Son sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle regardait l'écran de son portable m'interpella alors que je pressais une serviette dans mes cheveux mouillés. Un sourire que je n'avais encore jamais vu et qui me laissa une étrange sensation, comme si quelqu'un me transperçait de part en part avec une lame en acier glacé. A en juger par le mouvement de ses doigts, elle répondait maintenant à un texto, un texto qui avait l'air de la rendre plus heureuse que je ne l'avais jamais vu.

« - Tu peux aller te doucher, répétais-je lorsque ma cadette leva les yeux vers moi. A qui est-ce que tu parles ? Ne pus-je m'empêcher de lui demander tant mon estomac se tordait.

\- A Kristoff, répondit-elle après quelques secondes d'hésitation. »

Kristoff ? C'était qui ce Kristoff ? Pensais-je alors. Surement un garçon. C'était forcément un garçon. J'avais tendance à oublier qu'une jeune fille normalement constituée de vingt-ans pouvait fréquenter des hommes. Cette pensée me retourna le cœur, je sentais la jalousie me ronger de l'intérieur comme des braises se consumer. L'idée même qu'elle puisse fréquenter un garçon avait le don de m'écœurer. J'étais effrayée par l'idée d'imaginer ma sœur dans les bras d'un homme. C'était sans doute mon côté protecteur… Ou peut-être pas.

« - C'est juste un copain, se força-t-elle à se justifier comme si elle avait lu en moi. Il me propose de sortir demain, avec Hans. »

Hans ? Un autre garçon. C'était trop, juste des copains, hein ? Je ne pouvais entendre davantage parler de garçons la fréquentant. Et qu'elle se sente obliger de se justifier n'indiquait qu'une chose : que je laissais transparaitre plus d'émotions que je ne le devais. Je préférais alors m'enfermer dans ma chambre à mon tour et la laisser discuter avec ce Hans ou ce Kristoff, avec tous les garçons qu'elle voulait d'ailleurs. Tout cela n'avait aucune importance après tout et ne me regardait pas. Anna était adulte, elle savait bien ce qu'elle faisait. Alors pourquoi est-ce que je passais des heures à ruminer ce que je venais de voir sans arriver à trouver le sommeil ?

Les heures passèrent sans que Morphée ne vienne me faucher pour autant. Je me retournais dans mon lit ne sachant plus quoi faire pour me débarrasser de mes émotions gênantes. Je me relevai, me dirigeai vers la cuisine où je me préparai un café bien chaud. Peut-être qu'Ingrid rentrerai bientôt ? Elle travaillait vraiment tard, il était près d'une heure du matin. Tout le monde devait dormir à cette heure là, pourtant moi-même je n'y arrivais pas, et les bruits provenant de la chambre de ma cœur me prouvait qu'elle non plus. Je décidai d'aller voir.

 _« - Ouais, elle est rentrée. »_

Je me stoppai devant sa porte mal fermée en surprenant sa conversation. Elle était au téléphone, mais avec qui ? Et de quoi parlait-elle ?

 _« - Ce soir… C'est… Comme d'habitude quoi. »_

Parlait-elle de moi ? Je ne comprenais absolument rien à cette demi-conversation, et d'ailleurs je me préoccupais plus du fait qu'elle soit au téléphone à cette heure-ci que du sujet de leur intense discussion. J'ouvris grand la porte lorsque je l'entendis rire à tout va avec cette mystérieuse personne, la faisant sursauter. Anna resta là, bouche-bée devant mon visage sévère.

« - Il est tard, qu'est ce que tu fais ? Demandai-je sur un ton accusateur.

\- Mais en quoi ça te regarde ? J'ai plus douze ans !

\- Alors arrête de te comporter comme-ci c'était le cas ! »

Son air condescendant me mettait hors de moi. J'étais sa sœur, j'avais le droit d'exiger des réponses même si cette raison déformait un peu la vérité. Sa surprise se transforma très rapidement en colère et je revoyais une nouvelle fois son regard plein de reproche et de rancune. Mais ca m'était égal, tout ce que je voulais était qu'elle éteigne ce foutu téléphone.

« - Va te coucher maintenant ! Aller !

\- _… Je te rappel demain Kristoff, ouais…_ »

Encore ce gars, ce Kristoff… J'étais rentrée depuis quelques heures à peine et j'avais l'impression d'entendre parler de lui constamment. Anna me l'aurait dit, si elle avait un copain non ? J'étais sa sœur alors c'était naturel d'avouer ce genre de chose… Sauf que nous ne nous comportions pas du tout comme tel. J'enrageais au plus profond de mon être. Tout mon corps semblait me bruler de l'intérieur, ma mâchoire me faisait mal. J'aurais pu planter mon poing au milieu de ce mur, là, juste devant moi. Je la regardai rester silencieuse, me fusillant du regard comme si j'avais surpris une conversation top secrète, ou que j'avais ruiné ses plans. Au fond de moi, je m'en réjouissais. _Quelle égoïste…_

Je claquai violemment la porte de sa chambre comme pour lui faire comprendre mon mécontentement. Je pouvais bien lui faire croire qu'elle m'avait réveillée à parler un peu trop fort, ce qui m'aurait énervée, ou trouver une excuse de ce genre pour justifier mon comportement. Elle n'y verrait que du feu. Je décidai finalement de retourner au lit, essayer de dormir et d'oublier tout ça…

C'est l'odeur du café juste chaud qui me réveilla après quelques heures de sommeil. Le soleil était levé, il était quasiment dix heures. Je me levai en vitesse, très peu habituée à me lever si tard et me dirigeai vers la cuisine où je trouvai ma tante déjà debout, elle aussi. Elle était devant la machine à café et remplissait deux tasses, elle m'avait entendu. Ses longs cheveux blonds ébouriffés et sa peau claire marquée reflétait tout le travaille et la fatigue qu'elle accumulait. Je lui ressemblais beaucoup, bien plus que je ne ressemblais à ma mère, ou à Anna.

« - Elsa, fit-elle en me voyant. Je suis si contente de te voir à la maison. »

Elle me prit dans ses bras et me frotta les épaules quelques minutes pour me montrer son affection.

« - Moi aussi je suis contente de te voir, Tante Ingrid. »

Au moins une personne ici était heureuse de me voir, songeais-je alors.

« - Anna n'est pas là ? Demandai-je en ne la voyant nulle part.

\- Elle dort encore, elle s'est couchée tard dans la nuit. »

Tard dans la nuit ? Ce qui signifiait qu'elle ne dormait pas encore lorsqu'Ingrid était rentrée. Cette fille me désespérait, elle répétait qu'elle n'était plus une gamine mais se comportait comme une enfant. Je soupirais, exaspérée par le comportement de ma sœur que j'allais réveiller. A ce rythme, elle se réveillerait à midi et encore. Il fallait bien qu'elle assume sa nuit au téléphone avec son cher Kristoff. Je crachai presque son prénom dans ma tête. J'étais certaine que ce réveil se passerait aussi mal que le couché. Je frappai à la porte.

« - Anna ? Répétais-je plusieurs fois avant d'entre-ouvrir la porte. »

La pièce était embaumée de son parfum qui m'envouta presque instantanément. La rousse au visage d'ange était endormie dans son lit, sa crinière flambante en bataille. J'en oubliais presque la colère qu'elle avait pu me faire ressentir la veille lorsque j'aperçue son visage paisible. Je m'approchai lentement du lit avant de m'y asseoir et de poser ma main sur son dos en la secouant doucement.

« - Réveille-toi, Anna, chuchotai-je en répétant mon geste.

\- Hmmmm…

\- Aller, debout, lui soufflais-je maintenant en me penchant sur elle. »

La Belle au Bois Dormant ouvrait enfin ses yeux fatigués sur ses iris bleus-ciel qui me captivaient tant. Son regard perdu et embrumé se plongea dans le mien alors que je me sentais déjà rougir. J'eus machinalement un mouvement de recul en sentant mon cœur battre plus fort dans ma poitrine.

« - Elsa… »

La plus jeune venait de s'agripper un moi fermement en passant ses bras qui semblaient si fragiles dans mon dos, je pouvais sentir l'étreinte de ses doigts se resserrer sur mon t-shirt. Je restai tétanisée à ne pas savoir quoi faire de ce rapprochement soudain. Le parfum de ma cadette semblait encore plus enivrant maintenant que son cou se ne retrouvait plus qu'à quelques centimètres à peine de mon visage. Mon corps tremblait tellement que je ne pouvais faire le moindre geste. Je profitais presque à contrecœur de son étreinte qui faisait ressurgir des pensées inappropriées, et continuais de me haïr…

« - Le petit-déjeuner est prêt… Ne trouvai-je rien d'autre à dire. »

Anna finit par me lâcher sans peut-être elle-même réaliser ce qu'elle venait de faire. Dans une autre famille, cela aurait été tellement normal. J'en profitais pour m'éclipser aussi vite que je le pouvais afin de me calmer dans le couloir. Je sentais mon cœur taper jusque dans ma tête et maudissait la chaleur qui se répandait à travers tout mon corps. Toutes les émotions que j'éprouvais en sa présence, c'était un fardeau.

La jeune fille à la peau tachetée finit par nous rejoindre de longues minutes plus tard dans la cuisine et se précipita dans la salle de bain dont elle ne ressortit qu'une bonne demi-heure après. Elle s'était déjà habillée et semblait prête à partir.

« - Où est-ce que tu vas ? demanda ma tante une énième tasse de café aux lèvres.

\- Chez Kristoff, il m'a invité pour le déjeuner, je reviendrai dans l'après-midi. »

Puis elle nous salua sans m'adresser un mot. Je me retenais de cracher la gorgée de café que j'avalais bien difficilement. Décidemment, j'étais bel et bien maudite. A peine levée qu'elle s'en allait déjà rejoindre ce garçon. Juste un copain ? Je n'y croyais absolument pas et bouillonnait à l'intérieur.

« - C'est un gentils garçon, fit ma tante en remarquant mon air inquiet. »

Elle devait probablement penser que je m'en faisais pour ma très chère petite sœur. Comme le fond les grands frères avec les premiers copains… Pourtant il n'en était absolument rien. Enfin je m'inquiétais, bien sûre, mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec les sentiments fraternels qui nous liaient.

« - Anna travaille énormément ces derniers temps, laisse la se détendre un peu, reprit la blonde âgée à peine d'une dizaine d'années de plus que moi.

\- J'ai du mal à le croire, avouais-je alors en pensant au comportement immature et complètement lunatique de ma cadette.

\- Si elle veut entrer à Oxford, elle n'a pas le choix. Et je ne l'ai jamais vu étudier avec autant de sérieux que ces derniers mois. »

Cette fois c'est ma tasse à moitié pleine qui m'échappa des mains et se renversa sur la table tel le raz de marée qui venait de déferler en moi de plein fouet.

« - Oxford ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'Anna veut faire à Oxford ! C'est loin, les cours sont difficiles ! Pourquoi veut-elle aller à Oxford ! Il y a tellement d'universités plus près d'ici ! Plus des trois quarts des étudiants sont recalés au concours d'entrée ! Sans parler de tous les dossiers refusés avant même les sélections ! »

Je paniquais. J'avais du fuir tellement loin pour ne plus être confrontée à la réalité et celle-ci venait de me frapper en plein visage. Cette nouvelle venait de m'assommer comme si je m'étais prise un coup de batte de baseball sur le crâne. Comme si toutes ces années passées en Angleterre n'avaient servies à rien. Tous les sacrifices que j'avais faits ! J'avais renoncé à ma maison, à ma famille, mes amis, pour fuir la désagréable sensation que j'éprouvais constamment ici et qui me torturait sans cesse. J'avais l'impression qu'on venait de m'entraver de chaînes en acier trempé qui me couchaient au sol et dont je n'arriverais à me relever. C'était impossible.

Les minutes qui suivirent semblaient durer des heures, et les heures des jours. Je faisais les cents pas dans ma chambre en attendant le retour de la rousse qui me devait des explications. Et cette fois-ci elle ne pourrait pas dire que ça ne me regardait pas. Oxford ? Pourquoi précisément l'université ou je faisais mes études ! Et son Kristoff, il allait aller là bas lui aussi ? Je me demandais ce que j'avais pu faire au bon Dieu pour mériter pareille torture alors que c'était le seul endroit où j'avais pu trouver la paix. Et quand on parlait du loup, on en voyait bientôt la queue. J'entendais la porte de sa chambre se refermer derrière ses bruits de pas alors que je m'y précipitais presque instantanément ne sachant même pas ce que j'allais lui dire. Mais peu importait, j'ouvrai presque violement la porte pour la trouver à peine installée et stupéfaite.

« - Oxford ? Depuis quand tu veux aller à Oxford Anna ? Criais-je presque. »

La fille aux yeux bleus-ciel me regardait avec plus de surprise que jamais elle ne l'avait fait, comme si j'avais découvert un terrible secret. Pourtant elle ne perdit ni son calme, ni son sang-froid. Après tout, elle n'avait rien fait de mal, pourquoi se sentirait-elle coupable de vouloir intégrer une université prestigieuse ?

« - Qu'est ce que ça peut faire ? Je peux aller étudier où je veux non ? répondit-elle sur un ton presque condescendant.

\- Justement ! Pourquoi si loin ? Il y a tellement d'autres excellentes université ici, et même ailleurs, et…

\- En quoi ça te dérange ? Me coupa-t-elle. Tu penses que je ne suis pas assez intelligente pour aller étudier dans la même fac' que toi ? Ou est-ce un droit seulement attribué à la si brillante et talentueuse Elsa !

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit ! Rétorquais-je

\- Alors où est le problème, hein ? Dis le moi puisque tu sembles détester cette idée ! »

Bien sûre que je la détestais ! Comment pouvais-je étudier dans la même fac que la personne que j'avais toujours voulu fuir jusqu'à maintenant ? J'avais pourtant essayé de refouler mes étranges sentiments à son égard ! J'avais tellement essayé, mais c'était impossible, et Oxford… c'était à la fois une opportunité et une échappatoire. J'essayais de me ressaisir et de retrouver mon calme.

« - Tu n'iras pas à Oxford, tu n'y arriveras pas. »

Je ne trouvais rien d'autre à dire que la blesser et l'expression qui se grava sur son visage me prouvait que j'avais réussi. Ca me fendait le cœur. Je me détestais de la voir comme ça, de voir son visage se décomposer à mes mots qui avaient du la percuter comme des balles de fusils. Mais je n'avais pas d'autre solution. Si elle découvrait la vérité, alors elle me détesterait… Et si elle devait me détester, je préférais encore qu'elle n'en sache pas la vraie raison. Je ne voulais même pas savoir si elle avait prit cette décision afin de passer du temps avec moi, car cela m'aurait privée de toute force de la repousser…

« - Je n'aurais jamais du rentrer, soufflais-je alors en constatant que ces vacances étaient déjà un désastre.

\- Non, tu n'aurais pas du, confirma ma sœur qui semblait retenir ses larmes.

Son visage se faisait si dur. Si sévère. Je n'avais fait qu'alimenter la colère et la rancune qu'elle éprouvait à mon égard. Je me forçais à rester forte, et à ne pas trembler devant cette vision d'horreur. J'arrivais à sentir sa haine, comme si sa seule envie était de se jeter sur moi pour m'en mettre une en pleine face et me faire regretter mes paroles, mais elle n'en fit rien. Elle resta silencieuse, me fusillant de son regard brillant.

« - Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir ma _petite sœur_ dans les pattes avec tout le travail que j'ai à faire… soufflais-je en quittant la pièce. »

Avoir moi-même prononcé ces mots me fendait le cœur et avait du lui briser le sien. Je n'avais même pas osé la regarder en sortant, bien trop consciente du mal que je venais de lui faire. J'avais l'impression de suffoquer, comme si l'air me manquait alors que je me précipitais pour m'enfermer dans ma chambre à double tour et me laissai tomber dos à la porte. Je sentais des larmes me perler au coin des yeux alors que d'autres venaient déjà mourir aux coins de mes lèvres. Qu'est ce que je venais de faire ? Je me sentais tellement horrible. J'avais échoué dans tous les rôles possibles, mais le pire était en tant que sœur. Quelle sœur agissait de la sorte ? Pouvais-je encore prétexter l'être au moins ?

La soirée arriva bien trop vite à mon goût. Anna était sortie, encore. Kristoff était venue la chercher en voiture, accompagné d'un certain Hans. Je ne les avais pas vus, refusant de sortir de ma chambre, mais j'avais pu entendre ma sœur quitter l'appartement. Ils allaient en boite, apparemment, ce qui ne me rassurait guère. Des filles, des garçons, et de l'alcool. Je n'avais même pas eu envie de la retenir même si ma raison m'en suppliait. Anna pouvait bien faire ce qu'elle voulait, essayais-je de me convaincre. Ma tante vint finalement frapper à la porte et entra dans la pièce, alors que je faisais mine de travailler.

« - Tu aurais pu aller avec eux, et t'amuser un peu, Elsa, me conseilla-t-elle.

\- J'ai encore trop de travail à faire et je n'ai pas le luxe de pouvoir perdre du temps en boite, contrairement à d'autres. »

Je rageais intérieurement en repensant à la rousse, au milieu des garçons, sur une piste de dance. Je n'avais pas le temps, c'était la vérité, mais depuis que j'étais rentrée, je n'arrivais pas à être productive.

« - Vous pourriez pourtant en profiter pour passer du temps ensemble. Ca faisait tellement longtemps que tu n'étais pas rentrée. Ta sœur fait beaucoup d'efforts ces derniers temps, juste pour pouvoir être avec toi. »

Elle faisait certainement référence à sa candidature pour Oxford. Alors elle faisait ça pour moi ? Mais dans quel but ? On ne se parlait que rarement, nous n'étions même pas proche, alors pourquoi vouloir absolument être dans la même fac que moi. Elle ne savait rien de moi, et je ne savais rien d'elle, ou de ses fréquentations. Bien sûre, au fond de moi j'appréciais l'idée de pouvoir la voir plus souvent, sourire à sa venue, passer du temps avec elle, la prendre dans mes bras. Peut-être qu'on aurait même pu prendre un appart' ensemble, si tout avait été normal… Mais rien n'était normal, absolument rien, et surtout pas notre relation ou les sentiments que j'éprouvais pour elle. J'avais du me rendre à l'évidence, ce que je ressentais pour Anna… c'était loin d'être de l'amour fraternel. Je ne comprenais définitivement rien. Elle avait l'air de m'en vouloir constamment, elle avait toujours des reproches à me faire, toujours quelque chose à dire. Elle n'était jamais contente de ce que je faisais, alors pourquoi vouloir être avec moi ?

Je soupirais, sentant une migraine arriver sous peu si je n'arrêtais pas de penser à ça. Mais c'était plus fort que moi, depuis mon retour, elle m'obsédait. Elle et sa relation avec son Kristoff… ou même ce Hans, si ce n'était pas assez d'un. Ma tante quitta la pièce avec un sourire rassurant alors que mes méninges ce trituraient à l'intérieur de mon crâne. Peut-être Ingrid avait-elle raison, je devais « m'amuser » un peu, ou du moins je pourrais peut-être la surveiller, pensais-je alors. J'ouvrai mon sac ramené avec moi, en sortit un pantalon en cuir blanc et un t-shirt noir décolleté qui avaient le don de me mettre en valeur. Je n'étais pas certaine d'avoir envie de sortir, ou de me confronter au regard de ma sœur après les paroles que j'avais eu plus tôt, mais je ne pouvais vraiment pas la laisser seule avec des garçons. Cette pensée me faisait sortir de mes gonds. Je pris rapidement une veste assez chaude, salua ma tutrice dans le salon et sortit de l'appartement. Je me dirigeai vers notre garage attitré parmi tant d'autres et en sortis ma vieille amie. Je n'avais pas fait de moto depuis au moins cinq ans, je m'étonnais qu'elle marche encore parfaitement et que le plein soit fait. Entendre ronronner son moteur faisait presque revenir ma joie. Anna avait toujours rêvé d'y monter… Décidemment, tout me ramenait à elle. J'enfilai mon casque et enfourchai l'engin avant de partir à toute vitesse.

Je roulais pendant une vingtaine de minutes avant d'atteindre le centre-ville et le parking de la boite qui était plein à craquer et me laissait imaginer la foule à l'intérieur. Plusieurs regards se posèrent sur moi, tous plus ou moins surpris, lorsque j'ôtai mon casque et libérai ma grande tresse blonde. Je savais bien l'effet que je faisais aux hommes, on m'avait souvent complimenté pour mon charisme, ma « beauté » comme certains disaient, entre des « t'as l'air bonne » et autres remarque trop salaces à mon goût. Je n'avais aucun problème de confiance en moi et n'avait absolument aucun soucis à me faire là-dessus, bien que les regards des uns ou des autres ne me laissait qu'une éternelle indifférence. Je rangeai rapidement mon casque et mon blouson dans le coffre de la moto, ne craignant vraiment pas le froid. Je n'eu ainsi aucun problème à entrer dans la boite, bien gardée par l'armoire à glace baraquée qui servait de vigile. Une vraie montagne de muscles. Bientôt mes oreilles saignèrent, le temps de m'adapter aux basses qui tapaient mes tympans violemment. Il y avait facilement deux-cents personnes là dedans, peut être plus, j'avais du mal à juger avec tout le monde qui dansait et sautait partout. Je lançais des regards à droite, à gauche, balayait la salle dans un sens puis dans l'autre à la recherche de la jeune fille aux yeux bleus. Certaines personnes m'interpellaient sans que je n'y prête guère attention. Les gens lourds étaient apparemment de la partie. Je m'énervais seule à ne toujours pas la trouver parmi les masses humaines informes que formaient certains groupes. Certaines personnes étaient déjà complètement ivres. Je priais pour que ce ne soit pas son cas quand enfin j'aperçu une chevelure flamboyante tout au fond, accompagnée de deux autres touffes plus « masculines ». Je m'approchai à grand pas, courant presque, évitant les quelques regards trop insistants et les mecs un peu trop collant pour qui un « non » n'était pas suffisant. De ce que je pouvais voir, elle portait un jean très foncé, plutôt moulant, même un peu trop… et un haut blanc resserré sur ses hanches qui n'allait pas m'aider à faire disparaitre mes pensées bizarres. Je me forçais pourtant à faire abstraction. Elle ne m'avait pas encore remarqué, mais mon cœur battait la chamade au fur et à mesure que je m'approchais. Je ne savais comment lui faire face alors que je l'avais rejeté et l'avais fait passer pour la dernière des idiotes un peu plus tôt. Mais il était trop tard. Son regard croisa le mien, les yeux écarquillés, surprise de ma présence ici. Elle avait déjà une petite bouteille à la main, presque vide. J'espérais que ce soit la première, et aussi la dernière car l'idée même d'imaginer ma sœur complètement soule parmi tous ces inconnus me glaçait le sang et faisait déjà naitre la colère en moi. Je l'imaginais irraisonnable, à n'en faire qu'à sa tête, comme toujours, et finir dans une situation à la con comme il y en avait tant. Qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait m'énerver quand elle agissait ainsi ! J'approchai enfin du groupe. L'un des deux garçons était plutôt baraqué, ses quelques mèches d'or plus longue que la moyenne balayait son visage. Il avait l'air surprit lui aussi, mais semblait plutôt « normal ». Je devinais Kristoff. L'autre était un peu plus grand, les cheveux courts et roux, bien coiffés et lissés avec du gel sur le haut de son crâne. Il était bien habillé et me regardait comme s'il n'avait pas vu une fille depuis des lunes. Ses petits yeux verts et fourbes ne me quittaient plus.

« - Hey Anna, fit d'ailleurs ce dernier. Tu ne nous présente pas à cette ravissante demoiselle ?

\- La ferme, Hans, répondit sèchement ma sœur à son égard. »

D'accord, encore un mec lourd, encore plus que les autres, c'était certain. L'autre garçon n'avait rien dit, il n'arrêtait pas de jeter des regards sur elle, puis sur moi, et encore sur elle. Le pauvre allait finir par en avoir des nausées s'il continuait à tourner la tête de droite à gauche comme il le faisait. Un gentils garçon, peut-être, mais qui ne semblait pas très futé. La plus petite m'attrapa soudain par le bras et me traina plus loin, là où les deux autres ne pouvaient bientôt plus nous voir, et surtout plus nous entendre. Elle avait encore l'air fâchée, ou déçue… je ne savais le dire.

« - Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?! cria-t-elle pour se faire entendre.

\- Je suis venue te chercher, fis-je spontanément en n'ayant pour seul et unique souhait que l'on s'en aille toutes les deux.

\- Arrête de te prendre pour ma mère ! fit-elle en faisant demi-tour. »

Mais je ne la laissai pas partir et la retint par le bras.

« - C'est ta combien ? Continuais-je en désignant la bouteille.

\- Ca ne te regarde pas, c'est Kristoff qui conduit, et il ne boit pas !

\- C'est pas la question, Anna ! »

Mais elle refusait de me répondre. Elle n'avait que l'air agacée un peu plus à chacune de mes questions. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment espérer meilleure accueil ou comportement après celui que j'avais eu et les leçons que je lui faisais mais maintenant que j'étais là, je ne partirais plus sans elle.

« - Je suis là pour m'amuser, et toi tu viens encore tout foutre en l'air !

\- Tu veux t'amuser ? Boire jusqu'à ce qu'un de ces mecs t'embarque sans même que tu t'en rendes compte ? Bravo Anna, quel comportement mature !

\- Je ne suis pas seule, et je ne suis pas ce genre de fille, et puis qu'est ce que tu en aurais à faire ? Je croyais que tu n'avais pas envie de m'avoir dans tes pattes ! »

Je lâchai enfin son bras. Elle marquait un point. C'est du moins ce que j'avais du lui faire croire même si le comportement que j'avais avec elle prouvait maintenant même le contraire.

« - Très bien ! Finis-je par accepter. Vas-y, amuse-toi, mais c'est moi qui te ramène à la maison, exigeai-je ensuite. Je vais en faire autant en attendant ! »

Je lui tournai ensuite le dos, mais cette fois ce fut elle qui me retint par le bras et se replaça face à moi. Son regard avait changé, j'y voyais maintenant moins de colère, comme de la crainte. Je n'arrivais vraiment pas à la cerner, ni à deviner la moindre de ses pensées. Elle était tellement lunatique, elle changeait tout le temps d'humeur en ma présence.

« - Comment ça t'amuser ? Tu vas passer la soirée à danser avec des mecs ?

\- Avec des filles ! Rétorquais-je agacée. »

Sa curiosité m'avait piqué, tout comme le dernier regard que j'aperçu avant de m'enfoncer dans la foule, consciente de la bombe que je venais de lâcher. Au moins, de cette façon, elle saurait que je n'aimais pas les hommes et ne demanderait jamais s'il y a un « monsieur » dans ma vie. Et puis ce qu'elle pouvait penser me passait à ce moment même littéralement au dessus. Qu'elle retourne avec son Kristoff et fonde une famille parfaite dont elle pourra être fière. Pourtant encore une fois elle m'attrapa le bras. Elle m'avait suivie, difficilement, bousculer à droite à gauche par des gens qui ne faisaient pas attention. Ses joues étaient rouges, sa bouteille vide. Je devinais que ce n'était donc pas sa première, elle était déjà un peu pompette, presque perdue… Elle n'avait même pas l'air de savoir où aller, de savoir quoi faire, à part me retenir sans dire un mot, elle avait en une fraction de seconde changé complètement de regard et de comportement.

« - Lâche moi, Anna, retourne t'amuser avec tes « amis », lui lançais-je sèchement. »

Cette fois, c'est moi qui était agacée. Agacée de ne pas la comprendre, agacée de me sentir attirer par elle, de sentir mon regard s'éterniser sur ses épaules nues qui laissaient percevoir ses petites tâches brunâtres que j'aimais tant. Agacée de n'avoir comme recours que le rejet alors que j'avais envie du contraire. Ses yeux ne me quittaient plus et j'y avais déjà jetée toute ma volonté de la repousser encore. J'essayais de me battre contre moi-même, de lutter contre l'attirance que j'avais pour elle et qui traversait mon corps. La moindre parcelle de ma peau m'ordonnait presque de la prendre dans mes bras. Mais la raison, elle, me dictait tout autre chose.

« - Je ne veux pas que tu ailles danser avec les autres, fis soudainement la rousse. »

Sa remarque me percuta, autant que la sensation de son corps contre le mien quand elle se colla à moi.

« - Tu as trop bu, Anna, chuchotais-je.

\- C'est entièrement ta faute. »

Une de ses mains passa dans mon dos tandis que l'autre agrippait mon t-shirt. Je ne voyais bientôt plus son visage alors qu'elle passa sa tête par-dessus mon épaule et commença à bouger sur le rythme de la musique, un peu plus timide. Je ne reconnaissais plus la fille que j'avais vu quelques heures auparavant, quelques minutes même. Je ne trouvais plus la force de lui dire non alors qu'elle était littéralement dans mes bras. Je posais alors mes mains sur ses hanches, gênée, intimidée, incapable de faire autre chose. Ce n'était qu'une « danse » après tout, et ce n'était pas anormal chez certains frères et sœurs, de danser ensemble, essayais-je de me rassurer. Mon cœur battait la chamade, et heureusement pour moi le bruit des basses devait camoufler ce traitre son. Tout le monde dansait, et personne ne prêtait attention à nous. L'odeur de son parfum venait taquiner mes narines. Sa respiration caressait ma peau. Tout mon corps devait trembler.

« - Elsa, souffla ma cadette.

\- Hmm ?

\- Est-ce que tu me hais ? »

Un frisson parcourra mon corps tout entier tant sa remarque me choquait. Comment pouvait-elle penser pareille ineptie ? Je n'étais sans doute pas la meilleure des sœurs, bien au contraire, mais je n'avais jamais voulu qu'elle pense cela, même si ces quelques dernières heures avec elle avaient été bien compliqué.

« - Tu passes ton temps à me fuir, tu trouves toujours un prétexte pour ne pas me voir, ou pour te débarrasser de moi. »

Ma gorge se serra, j'avais du mal à déglutir. L'alcool avait l'air d'avoir pour effet de lui délier la langue. Je ne savais pas si je devais m'en inquiéter ou m'en réjouir. Plutôt m'en inquiéter en fait, car elle attendait des réponses même si elle n'en demandait aucune. Elle se contentait de ses remarques, visant toujours en plein dans le mille. J'avais tellement mal de lui mentir. Je préférai ne simplement pas lui répondre. Son corps se rapprocha encore un peu plus du mien quand je remontai ma main dans ses cheveux. Son souffle sur ma peau mettait tous mes sens en éveil. La température de mon corps se réchauffait à chacune de ses expirations qui me faisaient frémir et resserrer mes doigts sur elle. Je n'arrivais même plus à cacher mes émotions et toutes les réactions gênantes de mon corps. Je pouvais presque sentir ses lèvres sur mon cou quand elle me parlait. Cette sensation était insoutenable, comme si mon cœur saignait. Je l'entendis souffler mon prénom, presque comme une souffrance inavouée.

« - Ce garçon, Kristoff… balbutiais-je. Tu sors avec ? »

Je vis son regard empli d'incompréhension à mon égard, ses yeux bleus brillant vers moi, lorsqu'elle recula son visage pour me faire à nouveau face. Ma main glissa sur sa joue dans ce même geste alors qu'elle ne bougeait pas d'un demi-centimètre. Je sentais déjà mes joues rougir malgré moi. Je n'arrivais plus à détacher mon regard du sien, comme s'il s'y était profondément ancré. Je ne savais plus quoi dire, plus quoi faire, ni comment me justifier alors qu'elle était sur le point de faire éclater le plus terrible de mes secrets inavoués. J'étais un monstre.

Elle gardait maintenant le silence. Un long et difficile moment sans réponse qui ne faisait que me rendre plus anxieuse. Qu'est ce que j'espérais ? Quelle que soit sa réponse, ça ne changerait rien après tout. Pourtant, je priais tout au fond de moi pour qu'elle me dise non. Au lieu de ça, la rousse approcha son visage du mien d'un geste délicat, et captura mes lèvres tremblantes. J'écarquillai les yeux le temps d'une seconde, peut-être deux, choquée par le geste de ma sœur qui venait de coller ses lèvres aux miennes. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire, je m'y refusais presque tant j'avais peur que ma raison ne se joue de moi. Puis tout disparu autour de moi, tout s'assombri pour ne laisser que l'obscurité m'entourer. Les sons uns à uns s'atténuaient dans mes oreilles jusqu'à ce que le silence s'impose lui-même. Nous étions seules, tout le monde avait cessé d'exister malgré les quelques messes-basses et les regards curieux qui se posaient sur nous. La seule chose que je sentais encore était la pression de ses lèvres tendres et sucrées à laquelle je répondais instinctivement en entre-ouvrant la bouche. Mon cœur ne fit qu'un bond dans ma poitrine lorsque sa langue vint taquiner la mienne, mon pouls accélérait frénétiquement, ma poitrine allait exploser. Je la surprenais entreprenante alors que moi-même n'aurais jamais pu oser. Elle allait et venait chatouiller mes lèvres, ses mains resserraient peu à peu leur étreinte sur moi. Je n'en pouvais déjà plus…

« - Je veux rentrer, finit-elle par avouer en me libérant enfin. »

Je ne pris pas une seconde pour réfléchir que je détournai la tête, trop gênée pour la regarder dans les yeux et l'attrapa pour la trainer en dehors de la boite. Tout se passa tellement vite qu'elle n'eu même pas le temps d'aller prévenir ses deux camarades qu'elle avait quitté un bon moment plus tôt maintenant. Je bousculai une ou deux personnes sur mon chemin sans même m'en rendre compte. Quand j'arrivai à ma moto, je me remerciai intérieurement de ne pas avoir craqué et bu un verre ou plus et lui donnait machinalement mon seul casque ainsi que ma veste. Je n'avais pas peur de tomber malade, et surtout l'air frais ne pourrait me faire que du bien. Elle s'agrippa à moi sur la bécane et bientôt nous arrivâmes chez nous.

J'ouvrai silencieusement la porte. Tout était noir, Tante Ingrid dormait. Anna et moi n'avions pas échangé un seul mot sur le retour depuis le baiser dans la boite où j'avais vraiment fait un passage éclair. Ce moment plus qu'embarrassant me troublait et elle aussi. Etait-elle seulement consciente de ce qu'elle venait de faire ou bien avait-elle tout simplement trop bu ? Je ne savais même pas quelle réponse saurait me satisfaire, bien incapable de réfléchir à quoique ce soit. Je la guidai vers la salle de bain, pensant qu'une douche ne pourrait lui faire que plus grand bien. Je m'assurai que tout se passe bien, qu'elle tienne encore debout, avant d'aller m'allonger sur mon lit encore un peu déboussolée. Etait-ce si étrange, ce qu'il venait de se passer ? Nous ne devions pas être les seules sœurs à s'être embrasser en boite, un peu portées par l'alcool et l'ambiance. Pourtant je savais très bien que de mon côté, il n'en était rien. Ce baiser… J'en avais rêvé depuis bien longtemps sans jamais oser l'admettre. Il avait réveillé en moi toutes les émotions et tous les sentiments que je m'obligeais à refouler. Je me sentais complètement honteuse, j'avais l'impression d'avoir profiter de ma propre sœur assommée par ses quelques bières et autres alcools plus forts. Je ne pouvais même pas imaginer qu'elle ait pu faire ça consciemment.

« - Elsa. »

La jeune fille m'interpella, debout sous l'encadrure de ma porte, seulement vêtue d'un boxer et d'un t-shirt un peu trop grand qui me volèrent un rougissement de plus. Je me relevai, m'asseyant sur mon lit, dos contre le mur, cachant ma gêne tant bien que mal. Je devais trouver quelque chose, un mot, une phrase, pour faire tomber ce voile d'embarra qui s'était installé. Lui dire que ce n'était rien, que ce genre de chose arrivait, et qu'il fallait en rire. Que ca ne changerait rien et qu'elle devait oublier. Le regret commençait déjà à s'emparer de moi, pourtant la rousse semblait très calme, elle avait même retrouvé des couleurs plutôt normales. Elle ferma soudain la porte derrière elle et s'avança vers moi en ne me quittant plus des yeux.

« - … Anna ?

\- La façon dont tu me regardes, dis moi que je ne l'ai pas rêvé, chuchota la jeune fille. »

Une nouvelle fois, aucun mot ne voulait sortir de ma bouche. Je n'avais pas le droit de lui faire ça, de la mêler à une histoire qui serait bien trop compliquée et dont elle ne mesurerait pas les conséquences. Mon silence l'agaça tant qu'elle se jeta presque à califourchon sur moi, attrapant mon t-shirt violemment au niveau de ma poitrine en y serrant les poings.

« - Répond-moi, Elsa ! »

Son visage presque en larme vint à bout du peu de raison qu'il me restait et je l'attrapai vivement par la taille pour la serrer contre moi et m'emparer de ses lèvres que réclamaient les miennes. Elle n'opposa absolument aucune résistance et glissa ses mains autour de ma nuque tandis que je resserrai les miennes sur ses hanches. Une nouvelle fois nos langues se rencontrèrent, bien plus rapidement et férocement que la fois précédente. Elles se mêlaient l'une à l'autre et s'unissaient parfaitement. Plus je l'embrassais, plus je sentais ce baiser s'intensifier et devenir dangereux. J'étais effrayée par l'idée de ne pouvoir me contrôler alors que mes gestes sur son corps se faisaient bien plus insistant et que je me surprenais à balader mes mains sous son t-shirt à la recherche du contact de sa peau nue. J'eu soudainement un geste de recul, retrouvant un peu de lucidité le temps d'une demi-seconde. J'avais presque des difficultés à respirer dans l'intensité de ce moment.

« - Anna… Tu devrais aller dormir, prétextais-je à contrecœur.

\- C'est ce que tu souhaites ? Ou alors ce que tu penses être le mieux pour toi, ou même pour moi ! »

Ces questions me frappèrent les unes derrière les autres alors qu'elle donnait l'impression de deviner tout ce qu'il se passait dans ma tête, de lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert.

« - Tu n'es pas la seule Elsa, à pouvoir décider de ce que tu peux faire, de quand tu vas le faire ! J'ai aussi mon mot à dire ! Alors prends tes responsabilités ! »

Mes responsabilités ? C'est ce que j'essayais de faire depuis des années maintenant, en fuyant loin d'ici ! En évitant de lui parler de la réelle raison masquée de mon départ, de ce que je ressentais pour elle. J'avais voulu lui éviter tout ça, qu'elle n'en sache jamais rien.

« - Penses-tu être la seule à avoir essayé de refouler ce que tu éprouvais ? A t'être laissé ronger par tes propres émotions ? »

Anna semblait en colère alors que la pression de ses mains autour de ma nuque se faisait plus ferme. Et moi… je n'arrivais pas à aligner deux mots dans ma tête ou même à recomposer les phrases qui venaient de sortir de sa bouche.

« - Je pensais que ce que je ressentais pour toi, c'était de l'admiration, tu étais si brillante… commença-t-elle à balbutier. Et puis, tu es partie, et cette admiration s'est transformée en rage qui me rongeait de l'intérieur. Je croyais te haïr Elsa ! Chaque fois que je te voyais, tout mon corps se crispait et me brulait de façon insupportable. Et malgré ça, j'avais toujours besoin d'être avec toi ! Je croyais te haïr… répétait-elle les larmes aux yeux, alors qu'en fait j'étais juste amoureuse de toi…

\- Anna… »

Ma conscience se tût. Je pris ma sœur dans mes bras pour m'emparer de ses lèvres à peine mouillées par quelques larmes. Je l'entendais soupirer mon nom entre deux baisers brûlants. Nous nous embrassâmes pendant de longues minutes. Elle fut la première à m'ôter mon t-shirt pour oser un tel contact contre ma peau, puis j'en fis de même et rougis devant sa poitrine nue alors que la mienne était toujours couverte. Je lui embrassai déjà le cou, déposant un à un de fiévreux baisers qui lui avait arraché un gémissement, déposant quelques traces de possession sur mon passage. Je l'allongeai sur mon lit alors qu'elle déboutonnait mon pantalon en cuir qu'elle fit lentement glisser le long de mes jambes pour enfin l'enlever. Je frissonnais au contact de ses doigts le long de mes côtes, puis de me hanches jusqu'à les sentir se balader délicatement sur mes fesses. Elle avait le don de me rendre complètement folle. Je passai ma langue sur son cou, traçant une ligne imaginaire jusqu'à sa poitrine ou j'insistai particulièrement sur les parties rosées. Son corps entier se cambra sous mes caresses et mes canines alors que je m'attelais à l'embrasser encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse même plus respirer. Nos souffles se mêlaient alors que mes doigts prenaient plaisir à caresser la moindre parcelle de sa peau tachetée. J'avais envie que ce moment se fige et dure éternellement comme une sculpture de glace qui ne fondrai jamais. J'avais envie que le temps s'arrête, pour profiter de ce moment comme s'il serait le dernier, alors que nous commettions notre premier pêché.

Il était maintenant trop tard pour réfléchir aux conséquences, et je ne voulais aucun regret.


End file.
